


How Olivia Became a Cop and Also Fucked Elliot a Bunch of Times

by Annakovsky



Series: SVU Skateboarding AU [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, SVU AU Game, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SVU AU game, prompt: Olivia's a skateboarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Olivia Became a Cop and Also Fucked Elliot a Bunch of Times

She and Fin sit in the sunshine and watch the competition, her skateboard propped against the bench, his under one of his feet. He rolls it back and forth idly.

"Georgie's good this year," he says, squinting against the sun.

"Yeah," Olivia says. "But you're better."

Fin smiles a little, still watching Georgie skate. "Maybe."

"How many more until you're up?"

"Three," Fin says, and glances around. "Wanna have a joint first, but fucking cops are everywhere."

Olivia follows his gaze to a uniform standing by the concession stand, then does a double take.

"What?" Fin says.

"I think I know that cop," Olivia says, staring at the guy. He's built like a quarterback, and looks like he's not thrilled to be working security at a skate park.

Fin laughs. "You got cop friends now?"

"No," she says, still looking. She brushes her hair out of her eyes. "I think we went to high school together."

"Yeah?" Fin says, and looks at the cop appraisingly. "So I should be jealous?"

She gives him an amused look. "Right. Me and cops totally do it, all the time."

"Hey, baby, I don't know," he says, and he's holding back a smile. He drapes an arm over her shoulder.

She looks back at the cop one last time. "Anyway, I heard he knocked up his girlfriend and then married her or something."

"Good times," Fin says, and they watch the skating some more.

**

Only one guy left before Fin's up, so he goes to get ready, skateboard dangling from his hand. When he looks back, she blows him a kiss and he smiles and swaggers a little as he walks away.

She goes up to the concession stand to get a Coke, and the cop she recognized is leaning beside the window looking bored. She searches her memory for his name. When she glances over, he's squinting at her.

"Do I know you?" he says.

She takes her Coke and smiles. "Uh, yeah, I think so. You went to Our Lady of Peace, right?"

"Yeah," he says slowly and nods, recognizing her. "Didn't we have Spanish together?"

"With Senora Weber, yeah. You're Elliot, right?"

"Yeah. Olivia?"

"Yeah. Been awhile," she says.

He smiles. "No kidding. So you skateboard, huh?"

"Yeah, some."

"You any good?"

"Not really," she says. "My boyfriend is, though. He's next." Elliot nods and they both look over to watch Fin as he starts skating, down the half-pipe.

"He's good," Elliot says after a few minutes. She mmms an assent.

"So you're a cop," she says a few minutes later, still watching Fin. "That's, uh... adult of you."

He makes an amused noise. "Gotta support the family."

"Yeah, I heard you married...."

"Kathy," he supplies.

"Right, yeah. And had a baby?"

"Yeah," he says.

"What's *that* like?" she asks, and doesn't mean to sound as dubious as she does.

"Tiring, mostly," he says.

"I bet."

They watch in silence until Fin finishes.

"Well, I better go find him," Olivia says as Fin gets his marks. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," Elliot says. As she starts to walk away, he calls after her, "You here tomorrow?" It's a three day festival.

"Yeah," she says.

"Maybe I'll see you around, then," Elliot says, and she grins.

"Maybe."

**

Fin makes fun of her for talking to a cop, but she doesn't mind. She was just being polite, and the next day when Fin's off talking to Mike and Jason and she sees Elliot again, it only seems polite to go say hi.

He smiles when he sees her coming. "You're back."

"'Course," she says.

"Well, good, 'cause this is the most boring job in the world."

"Not what you signed on for?"

"Not exactly," he says. "Not a lot of crime needing to be fought around here today."

"Ah, so you're Batman, huh?" she says, and he holds back a smile.

"You skating today?"

"Yeah," she says, forcing herself to be bright.

"Good luck," he says. "I'll watch for you."

She smiles and walks away and desperately hopes he doesn't.

**

It goes as badly as she feared it would. She takes a bad fall at the beginning and never really hits a rhythm. It's not even that she's bad, she's just mediocre. Competent. Uninspired.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Fin says afterwards, as she's putting Neosporin on her skinned knees. "It wasn't that bad."

"Were you actually watching?" she says sharply. He looks at her but doesn't say anything else. Gives her some space, which is what Fin's good at. After a second it doesn't even matter because Munch, the owner of the skate park, comes up with a blond woman he introduces as Alex, head of marketing for a skate company. They want to talk to Fin about product tie-ins, about promoting, because he's that good. Olivia sticks a bandaid on her knee and tries not to notice how pretty Alex is. Fin likes blonds.

Nobody pays attention when Olivia wanders away.

She's sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking morosely into space, when a shadow falls over her. She looks up to see Elliot with a red cup in each hand.

"Thirsty?" he asks, and hands her one without waiting for a reply. She takes it automatically and he settles onto the ground beside her.

"Saw you skate," he says after a minute and she winces.

"Great," she says. When he doesn't say anything, she continues, "Told you I wasn't good."

He laughs. "Better than I could do. It's just for fun, anyway, right?"

She stares at him in disbelief, and he catches her look out of the corner of his eye while he takes a sip.

"What'd I say?"

"It's not for fun. It's serious," she says.

He raises his eyebrows. "Okay."

"Fin's getting endorsements," she says. "It's a career."

"I see," Elliot says. "It's your career?"

"No," she says. "Because I suck."

"Okay," he says again. His tone is neutral but somehow it pisses her off.

"What?" she says irritably, and he shrugs. "Shouldn't you be off guarding the skate park from vandals or whatever?" she asks.

"I'm on break," he says, and the corners of his mouth are almost smiling.

"What's so funny?" she says, still sharp.

He shrugs again and sips his Coke. "I just wish I had your problems, is all."

She thinks about him working to support a wife and baby at 18, and feels bad.

"Yeah, I guess," she says, and they watch the skateboarding.

After a few minutes she says, "I guess you don't get out of the house a lot, huh? With the baby and everything?"

"Me?" he says. "No."

"Well," she says. "If you wanted, we're having a party tonight. You could come." A peace offering.

He doesn't say anything for a minute, just keeps squinting into the sun, but he's smiling now. "Yeah, okay," he says finally. He sits back and his shoulder touches hers, and her stomach dips a little. Which is the stupidest thing she's ever heard.

**

He shows up at the party in street clothes, carrying a six pack of beer and looking like he feels out of place. Somehow even so he looks like a cop.

Olivia sees him come in and goes to meet him. "Hey, you came," she says, and she's beaming for no reason. She didn't really expect him to show up.

When he sees her, it seems like he relaxes, smiles a little. "Yup," he says, and they just stand there looking at each other until finally he holds out the beer and it occurs to her to take it.

"Thanks," she says. "I'll put this in the kitchen."

He follows her, watches her shove it in the fridge. "So this is your place?" He leans against a counter.

"Yeah, me and Fin and Morty and Gordy."

When she mentions Fin, Elliot crosses his arms across his chest. But he just says, "Morty and Gordy?"

"Yeah, they're friends of ours. They're in a band. I don't know."

He nods like that makes sense, and says, "It's nice. The apartment."

She laughs. "It's a craphole."

Then Gordy interrupts, wanting to know where to set up the drums, and she has to go show him, and she loses Elliot in the crowd.

When she sees him again, he's in the corner talking to some blond, but he's watching Olivia. She doesn't know what to make of that.

Alex is here, and Fin's showing her around, and Olivia's not sure if she's jealous or glad. She brings Elliot a beer.

"Hey," she says, standing over them, and the blond takes one look at her and gets lost.

"Thanks," Elliot says, smiling up at her like they have some private joke, and Gordy takes that moment to decide the band should start playing. Elliot winces and Olivia doesn't blame him. They're really terrible.

"You wanna get some air?" Olivia yells, and Elliot nods and follows her out to their crappy little balcony, stepping over drunk Joe and stoned Kelly on their way. Olivia shuts the door, drowning out most of the noise, and they lean against the railing in tandem. She's tapping her thumb against the wood compulsively, aware of him warm beside her, and thinks, _he's married_.

"So this is your life," Elliot says.

"Pretty much," she says.

He turns to look at her, and his eyes are very blue. "So what am I doing here?"

She can't look away from his face, and she doesn't have an answer for that except what is painfully obvious, and so she leans in to kiss him and get it all out in the open, and he leans in too, and when their lips touch he makes a noise in his throat and puts his hands on her hips, and she can't breathe. She steps closer and puts her hand on the back of his neck, fingers in the short hairs at the nape, and opens her mouth, and he kisses her like it's the last thing he'll ever do.

His tongue runs over her teeth just as a shout erupts from inside the apartment, alarmed, and there's a crash, and Olivia jumps back. Elliot puts his hands up defensively, looking worried. "What?"

"Nothing," she says, and wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb. "I've just got to...." There's another crash and she grimaces and yanks the door open, rushes inside.

Gordy, who looks like a big Cabbage Patch doll, but who has a nasty temper, has gotten into a fight with Steve the guitarist, and they're rolling around on the floor, fists flying. The cymbals have been knocked over, which were the crashes, and people are circling them, laughing. Seriously, this happens at, like, every party, and it's getting annoying.

"Hey!" Olivia barks, annoyed, and she marches in, grabs Gordy by the back of the shirt and hauls him backwards. "Knock it off!" But Gordy's still fighting, and she gets a stray fist to the face that makes her stagger back.

Elliot's right behind her, though, and he saw, and he grabs Gordy and throws him into a wall without a second thought, police move, gets Gordy's arms pinned behind his back.

"That was a very bad idea," Olivia hears Elliot whisper menacingly into Gordy's ear as she grabs Steve and pulls him in the opposite direction.

"Steve, what the hell?" Olivia says, and Steve shrugs her off irritably. "I'm getting sick of this," she says. "Maybe you should go."

"Fine," Steve says, and grabs his stuff. "Tell that psycho to get a grip," he calls over his shoulder as he stalks out, still red in the face.

When she looks back at Elliot and Gordy, Elliot's let go of him, but Gordy's crying, though there doesn't seem to be a mark on him. Elliot looks vaguely satisfied.

**

In the kitchen, she gets a pack of frozen peas to hold to her face where Gordy punched her. Elliot comes in a minute later.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says, and he takes hold of the peas, lifts them off her face to look.

He makes a face when he sees the bruise. "Yeah, you're going to have a hell of a black eye."

"Gordy's an idiot," she says as he reapplies the peas to her face and holds them there for her. She's very aware of where his fingertips are touching her face. "What'd you do to him, anyway?" she asks, and he looks over from the peas, meets her eyes. He smiles a little, dangerously.

"Me? Nothing."

"Right," she says.

Fin walks into the kitchen at that moment, takes in the scene at a glance. He looks back and forth between them warily, then focuses on Olivia. "What happened to you?"

"Gordy and Steve had a fight."

"Again?" Fin says. He walks over and takes the peas from Elliot, none too subtly forcing Elliot to step back and away. Fin looks at Olivia's eye and winces. "You try to pull Gordy off again? Man, I told you to stay out of it."

"They were breaking stuff."

"So?"

"So go yell at Gordy for fighting again, and leave me alone. Where were you anyway?"

For a brief moment, Fin looks shifty, and she stares at him. "I was talking business," he says finally.

"With Alex," she says, a little on the loud side, and Fin looks around guiltily. Then he takes hold of her arm. "Excuse us," he says to Elliot, and walks her out to the balcony.

They break up in about ten minutes, no hard feelings, and Fin and Alex leave together.

**

No hard feelings, yeah, but regardless Olivia goes into their room and sits on the edge of the futon to try to think for a minute. Her eye is starting to throb.

No career, no boyfriend, a crappy apartment and a skateboard with too many decals and not enough skill. Twenty-two years and not much to show for it.

Elliot shows up in the doorway after a respectable time period. "You forgot your frozen vegetables," he says, holding them up in one hand.

"Oh," she says.

He walks over and puts two fingers on her cheekbone, around the bruise. "Gotta keep the swelling down," he says quietly.

She nods. He kisses her.

"Me and Fin broke up," Olivia says, pulling back.

Elliot rests his forehead on hers. "I gathered."

"Okay, then," she says, and kisses him until she's out of breath, and then kisses him some more.

He pushes her back on the futon, and it's like they've been doing this for years, his hands under her shirt and her undoing his belt, and when they come, it's inexplicably together, and none of this makes sense. She rests her head on his shoulder and listens to his heart rate slow.

"What *are* you doing here?" she says softly.

He laughs, the movement of it bumping her head up and down. "You, apparently," he says, and she hits him.

**

They do it again.

"This doesn't make any sense," she says afterwards this time.

"Tell me about it," he says, and pulls her on top of him.

**

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life," she says, making coffee in the kitchen and wearing his t-shirt.

"You ever thought about becoming a cop?" He is leaning back against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her.

She laughs. "Uh, no."

"You should," he says.

She gets mugs down from the cabinet. "Will they teach me how to make Gordy cry without leaving a mark?"

"Totally," he says.

She smiles and considers it.

**  
END


End file.
